Nancy Drew (2019 TV series)/Gallery
Season 1 Posters ND2019 promo Aug 27 2019.jpg |Promotional image (Aug 27, 2019) File:Conspiracy board 1.jpg File:Conspiracy board 2.jpg File:Conspiracy board 3.jpg File:Poster Ace.jpg File:Poster Carson Drew.jpg File:Poster Bess Marvin.jpg File:Poster George Fan.jpg File:Poster Karen Hart.jpg File:Poster Nancy Drew.jpg File:Poster Ned Nickerson.jpg File:Poster Ryan Hudson.jpg File:Poster nancy and lucy.jpg File:Poster climb stairs.jpg File:Poster stream promo bess.jpg File:Poster stream promo ace .jpg File:Promo stream promo ned.jpg NCD AlexSaxon.jpg NCD TunjiKasam.jpg NCD MaddisonJaizani.jpg NCD LeahLewis.jpg NCD KennedyMcMann.jpg Promotional images ND2019 CWapp Nancy Drew logo.png |Nancy Drew logo on the CW app site ND2019 promo May 16 2019.jpg |Promotional image with updated logo (May 16, 2019) Nancy Drew 2019 TV series.jpg |First promotional image (May 7, 2019) Riverdale Nancy Drew Wednesdays.jpg|Ad with Riverdale File:Conspiracy board square 1.jpg File:Conspiracy board square 2.jpg File:Nancy Drew 2019 square.png File:Stream promo carson and cop lady.jpg File:Stream promo funeral.jpg File:Stream promo nancy and dad.jpg File:Stream promo nancy investigates.jpg File:Stream promo ned and nancy.jpg File:Stream promo stair climb a.jpg File:Stream promo stair climb b.jpg Episode book covers File:Ep the secret of the old morgue.jpg|The Secret of the Old Morgue File:Ep the curse of the dark storm.jpg |The Curse of the Dark Storm File:Ep the haunted ring.jpg |The Haunted Ring File:Ep the case of the wayward spirit.jpg |The Case of the Wayward Spirit File:Ep the mystery of blackwood lodge.jpg |The Mystery of Blackwood Lodge File:Ep the tale of the fallen sea queen.jpg|The Tale of the Fallen Sea Queen File:Ep the path of shadows.jpg |The Path of Shadows File:Ep the hidden staircase.jpg |The Hidden Staircase Promotional stills Nancy Drew 2019 promo.jpg Nancy_Drew_2019_First_Look.jpg Cast photoshoot Nancy Drew.jpg |Kennedy McMann as Nancy Drew George Fan.jpg |Leah Lewis as George Fan Bess Marvin.jpg |Maddison Jaizani as Bess Marvin Ned Nickerson.jpg |Tunji Kasim as Ned Nickerson Ace.jpg |Alex Saxon as Ace Ryan Hudson.jpg |Riley Smith as Ryan Hudson Karen Hart.jpg |Alvina August as Karen Hart Events San Diego Comic Con (2019) The cast appeared for a panel at San Diego Comic Con. SDCC 2019 announcement.jpg |San Diego Comic Con 2019 ND2019 SDCC.jpg |San Diego Comic Con 2019 ND2019 SDCC Kennedy McMann.jpg|Kennedy McMannSource: Kennedy McMann's instagram post. July 18, 2019. Paleyfest (2019) In September 2019, the cast held a panel at the Paley Center in Los Angeles, CA. Paleyfest cast image.jpg |CastSource: Kennedy McMann's instagram post. September 7, 2019. Paleyfest cast image 2.jpg |CastSource: Paley Center's tweet. September 7, 2019. Paleyfest Kennedy McMann.jpg |Kennedy McMannSource: Paley Center's tweet. September 7, 2019. Paleyfest Leah Lewis.jpg |Leah LewisSource: Paley Center's tweet. September 7, 2019. Paleyfest Maddison Jaizani.jpg |Maddison JaizaniSource: Paley Center's tweet. September 7, 2019. Paleyfest Alex Saxon.jpg |Alex SaxonSource: Paley Center's tweet. September 7, 2019. Paleyfest Stephanie Savage.jpg |Stephanie SavageSource: Paley Center's tweet. September 7, 2019. Paleyfest Noga Landau and Melinda Hsu Taylor.jpg|Noga Landau and Melinda Hsu TaylorSource: Paley Center's tweet. September 7, 2019. Social media Banners Banners used on official Twitter and Facebook. ND2019 Twitter banner Aug 27 2019.jpg |Updated Aug 27, 2019 ND2019 Twitter banner.jpg |Updated May 17, 2019 ND2019 Facebook banner May 7 2019.png |First, May 7, 2019 Profile images Profile images used on official Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. ND2019 Twitter icon Aug 27 2019.png |Updated Aug 27, 2019 ND2019 Twitter icon.png |Updated May 17, 2019 ND2019 Facebook icon May 7 2019.png |First, May 7, 2019 References Category:Nancy Drew 2019 TV series